The Elemental and the KV Alliance
by Apex113
Summary: Rewrite of "Champion of Chaos: The Forgotten God". Full summary Inside. Harry x Winner of Poll(probably Tonks or Emmaline Vance). Wrong Boy Who Lived Story! Elemental Harry! God Percy! Betrayed Percy! Percy x Hecate! No Slash! 5-over! PJO/HP/Alex Rider/Kane Chronicles/Avengers. Harry x (undecided). Being thought out. AKA Short Hiatus!


**The Elemental and the KV Alliance**

* * *

**Part 1 - Betrayal: **Find out what happens to Perseus and Hecate after they are unseated from their thrones at Olympus.

**Part 2 - Forgotten: **Find out how Harrison James Potter meets Perseus & Hecate and find out what he learns from them. From childhood, to end of third year.

**Part 3 - The Boy-Who-Lived Comes to Hogwarts: **Nathaniel Potter's first year to his fourth. Harrison's fourth year to his seventh year. The Triwizard Tournament starts and ends.

**Part 4 - The VAKY Alliance: **Nathaniel's fifth year onwards and Harrison's Order duties as well as the formation of the VAKY Alliance. Conflicts occur between the Order/Ministry and the VAKY Alliance

**Part 5 - ****The Mortals get involved: **Exactly what the title says. Some countries stay neutral, some join the "dark" and some the "Light". The United Kingdom is destroyed. MI6(dedicated to Muggle-Wizard Relations), offers sanctuary in a bunker designed specifically for this type of situation.

**Part 6 - Meet the Olympians and the Egyptians:** During Nathaniel's seventh year. Hunkered down in the MI6 bunker, Perseus brings (reluctantly) brings the Olympians and the surviving demigods there after Kronos' siege of New York. Brooklyn House and the Egyptian Gods take shelter amongst them. Camp Jupiter is completely destroyed with no survivors. MI6 is contacted by long-time ally; Nick Fury.

**Part 7 - Fighting and Shifting: **Some more conflicts between the two sides and the discovery of a spy within the Light. The hideout is compromised, and they relocate to Antarctica to the 366th Nome. Loki, SCORPIA and Snakehead join the VAKY Alliance.

**Part 8 - War: **World War III starts. The Titans VS The Olympians, The Death Eaters VS The Order and the Ministry, Apophis VS The Egyptian Pantheon, Loki VS The Avengers and Mortals VS Mortals. From the desperate need to gain the upper hand with superior guns and numbers, to a mad rush to gain control of the world's weapons of mass destruction, this part has all the action you have ever wanted.

**Part 9 - Epilogue: **Aftermath

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I do own neither Percy Jackson, Alex Rider, Harry Potter, Avengers, nor do I own the Kane Chronicles_**

* * *

**PART 1: BETRAYAL**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****7000 YEARS AGO**

Perseus, God of Magic, Night and Space, son of Atlas and Rhea and King of the Gods sat on his throne with his symbol of power(a pure black staff with pure white wings and topped with the head of a dragon) lying across his lap and Hecate, Wife of Perseus, daughter of Asteria and Perses, Queen of the Gods and the Goddess of Magic, were looking incensed and were glaring murderously at Perseus' younger half-siblings Hades, Poseidon and Demeter led by his youngest sibling Zeus who was trying to blackmail him into giving up his throne. Hestia the oldest after him, along with the other Olympians sat quietly in their thrones, watching but not interfering. It was clear to them that they supported Zeus but were too scared too speak against them.

They grew steadily angrier as they registered what Zeus was saying. "Brother, you cannot fight all of us at once. Step down as king and hand over the throne to me and you can perhaps stay on the council as my advisor. Refuse this generous offer and we'll wipe the memory you and your _wife _out of existence; from the memories of mortals, immortals and monsters alike as though you never existed. Both of you will fade. Is that what you want? Huh? Answer me!"

Perseus glowered at his half-brother. "You want an answer, you've got an answer. Three words little_ brother"_, he spat saying the word "brother" with venom. "Go fuck yourself", he snarled.

Zeus' mouth tightened. "Very well. Looks like you would prefer to fade instead of being my advisor. Very well _big_ brother, I'll grant you your wish".

Perseus laughed derisively. "There is no god or goddess of memories and _you_ certainly don't have the power to do that". Zeus laughed. "Who said I would be the one to have the honor of wiping you from existence? And to answer your last statement, there is a titaness of memory is there not?".

"Mnemosyme", breathed Hecate. Perseus' eyes widened before he smirked. "If you think she'll help you, you are dumber than I thought little brother". Zeus smirked right back at him.

"I don't think, Perseus", he started('That much is certain', muttered Perseus), "I _know"_, finished Zeus glowering at him for interrupting.

He waved his hand and the doors to the throne room burst open and Mnemosyme strolled in calmly and casually like she was taking a walk through the park. Perseus and Hecate's eyes widened and for the first time, their eyes betrayed fear but Perseus steeled his nerves and stood up squeezing Hecate's hand comfortingly. He knew trying to fight Mnemosyme alone was like suicide but it wouldn't hurt to try. He raised his staff and summoned his armor. Immediately enchanted gold armor**(I know its imperial gold but in those days it didn't have a name(MOA))**started appearing on his body covering his whole body in it and not leaving a single place unprotected. It was the best armor in existence as it was (as the story goes), forged and modeled by Chaos, the Primordial of Creation himself.

Mnemosyme usually a patient fighter, charged without waiting for Perseus to attack first as she would have done otherwise. He raised an eyebrow at her eagerness to finish him off but as she drew closer, he slammed his staff into the floor, leaving a crack and his staff glowed with power. Immediately Mnemosyme slowed down so much that she looked as though she was moving through Jell-O. Everyone watching knew immediately what had happened. Perseus had slowed time to such an extent and with such power and finesse that even Mnemosyme herself, the most powerful titaness in the world who could resist even Kronos' time spell was unable to fight it. Perseus strode towards her and turning to Zeus he said mockingly, So this is the person who's supposed to wipe me out from existence? How pathetic". Not getting any reply, he turned to her and sneered. "And, this is the titaness that even Kronos couldn't defeat. Well you're not much but then again, neither was Kronos'". He was so caught up in glaring at her in disgust that he hadn't noticed that Zeus had summoned his own armor and his master bolt was glowing and sparking in his hand, just itching to be used. Hecate's eyes widened.

Zeus threw it right at his head and Hecate yelled out a warning to him, but it was too late. Perseus' eyes widened just as the bolt slammed into the side of his head with a massive explosion, lifting him into the air and hurling him against the far wall, knocking him unconscious.

The time-spell on Mnemosyme broke and she lunged forward and placed three fingers on the side of his head**(like Spock in Star Trek)**and sent a pulse of greenish-gray light into him, while Hades snuck up on Hecate and slapped power restraining cuffs on her. She struggled but could not break free.

After 5 minutes, Mnemosyme pulled back and nodded at Zeus. She was pale but that was nothing compared to Perseus whose body was whiter than paper and was flickering. Then his body flickered just once more and then dissolved into wisps of black and purple energy, which was also dotted with gold. A cracking sound drew the Olympians' attention to the center of the room. Perseus' throne made up of his very essence had developed cracks in it and was crumbling and breaking up into pieces. Even as they watched, those pieces too dissolved into energy and floated up through the ceiling and disappeared just like the wisps of energy from his body had done. Hecate's throne remained intact although it too had cracks and she was currently on the ground curled up in a ball crying while struggling to breathe. The cuffs weren't helping at all.

The thrones remained where they were and none shifted onto the podium where the king's throne would be located. The gods looked at each other. Poseidon was the first to speak up. "Well, since he's gone, lets have that draw for the position of_The king of Olympus_".

Athena snapped her fingers and summoned a _pithos _that was filled to the brim with little chits made of parchment. She looked at them. "Who will go first?".

Hades stepped forward. "I will", and delving a hand deep into the _pithos _he pulled out a chit. It was blank. He cursed and moved back. Poseidon went next. He too put his hand right in and picked out a chit. It too was blank. He groaned.

Now, the tension was palpable. If Zeus got a chit with an_Omega(Ω), _on it, then he would become the next Ruler of Olympus. He sauntered forward and instead of putting his hand in deep like his brothers did, he simply plucked the top-most chit from the pile. He opened it...and smirked. He turned it around showing everyone the _Omega_imprinted on it right in the centrre of the parchment. Hades and Poseidon groaned while everyone else cheered.

When they calmed down, all of them except Zeus, who knelt in the centre of the throne room, began chanting in Ancient Greek. _"We, the Council of the noble Pantheon of the City Olympus, hereby elect Zeus, God of the Skies as our King for now and forever. Do you, Zeus; Son of the Titan Lord Kronos, accept this position and the responsibilities that come with it?"._

"I do", said Zeus.

_"Who do wish for as your queen, Lord Zeus?"._

Zeus looked up at them. "I nominate my beloved wife and sister: Lady Hera, Goddess of Women and Marriage as my Queen". Hera beamed and went and knelt beside him.

The rest of the council continued chanting. _"Very well. Rise, Lord Zeus and Lady Hera, the King and Queen of Olympus. May both of you lead the City of Olympus to peace and prosperity. On this day, the 5th day of the 3rd month of the year, 1 Ahau, 2 Kankin, we hereby name you the rulers of Olympus and the Supreme Commander of the army and navy of Olympus"._

As the new royal couple rose, the rest of them knelt, while Hecate refused to do so, and instead stood defiantly on the podium.

"Rise", intoned Zeus. He and Hera, walked up the steps to the podium and roughly pushed Hecate out of the way. She fell of the podium and landed heavily on her cuffed hands. An audible _Crack! _was heard by everyone but ignored. She screamed in pain.

Zeus nodded at the Council. "The coronation for us will be in 3 weeks". The Council nodded. "Athena, you will assist Aphrodite in planning it".

Both of them grinned happily.

The rest of the Council too was pleased. Finally Perseus and his silly notions of equality was gone. They all mentally snorted. As if mortals and demigods could ever be equal to them. They were just little pawns, just itching to be used and then tossed aside.

Zeus was king and he would be a way better ruler than Perseus ever could have been.

If only they knew how wrong they were.

* * *

**AN: Decided to make this one big story. This story is the Rewrite of "Champion of Chaos - The Forgotten God", which is adopted from Eccentrica who called it "****_Son _****of Chaos - The Forgotten God". This is a FIVE-over!**

**Here, the pairing is NOT Perseus x Zoe, but Perseus x Hecate and Harrison x Emmaline Vance.**

**Updates ****_will _****slow down for both my stories. (This one & AU-Harry Potter: Altered Destinies). Perseus and Lupa: Parents of Rome has been discontinued and is NOT up for adoption, as I may continue it later.**


End file.
